The requested instrument is a microplate reader capable of determining UV/Vis Absorbance, fluorescence intensity, luminescence, TRF, and fluorescence polarization for many samples at a time. The instrument includes a capability for incubation and microscopy. The following research projects will be supported by this instrument: Dr. Bal L. Lokeshwar, VA Merit BX003862-01A2 Dr. Wendy Bollag, VA Merit CX001357: Epidermal aquaporin-3 in psoriasis Dr. Ruth Caldwell, BX003221: Mechanisms of traumatic retinal injury: Targeting the arginase pathway. Dr.Tohru Fukai: BX001232: Role of Copper Transporters in Atherosclerosis Dr. William D. Hill: CZX000930: Bad to the Bone: Age related Rise in Serum SDF-1 Leads to Bone Loss with Age